kowareta_kokorofandomcom-20200214-history
Logic Train
Logic Trains make up the bulk of the gameplay in Broken Minds. The concept is based on the metaphor of "train of thought". They are generally rather difficult as they require a high level of reading comprehension to complete, and introduce many new concepts quickly. The Logic Trains follow the design philosophy of Broken Minds in general: just like how in Broken Minds, you never die early or are prevented from reaching an ending, you can't "lose" a Logic Train, you just might not be able to proceed without cheating or using hints. Gameplay Each Logic Train is built up of points that make up an argument in favor of a certain outcome. These points are called "stations". You must "unlock" a station by playing a mini-game, whereupon you will be able to either "activate" or "break" it. The goal is to break all of the stations that don't support your argument, and activate the ones that do. Then you are able to run the "train" (which appears as a dot), through the argument, unlocking the final station and winning the game. Complicating it further are "red herring" stations that support your argument, but are untrue, which need to be broken to let the train pass. Later on, a new concept called "build stations" is introduced, where you must "build" a station with a minigame before being able to unlock it. Minigames WHEEL OF FALLACIES The Wheel of Fallacies is a difficult minigame that you must complete to break a station. The wheel presents three separate parts of the point of the overall argument that the station represents — called "statements", which you must refute by activating which fallacies it is guilty of. Complicating the minigame is the "spin" mechanic, where you spin the wheel after selecting all of the fallacies. If you got even one of them wrong, instead of completing the minigame you will be sent to either a "Win" or a "Lose" screen, which is "randomly selected" (in truth, it is skewed towards win). A Win screen will give you a hint as to a fallacy that you missed, but will not point out a fallacy that you wrongly selected. A Lose screen gives you a penalty, like losing the explanations for the fallacy icons. When you win, you get to the "Done" screen, where you must click through the explanations for all through points before finally being able to submit your answer and unlock the station. The minigame is hard because of how vague or similar some of the fallacies seem to each other. * How to cheat: Play the tutorial, which gives you an "easy button" that shows you all the answers when pressed. * Another way to "cheat", if you're trying to get the Hard Mode medal, is to look for similarities between phrasing. For instance, whenever you need to activate the fallacy "Logic Leap", the word "probably" will be in the statement. Each fallacy has its own special "clue" like that that can provide a massive hint if you are paying attention. * A previous version of this minigame, called "Refute", was even harder. CAT'S CRADLE Cat's Cradle is a fairly easy minigame that you must complete to activate a station. Based on a two-line hint, you must select the two parts of the brain that are hinted at. Example: LockedOff is a lazy developer. They hate typing away at code. Because the first line has to do with personality, it's most likely the prefrontal cortex. Because the second line mentions typing, it's either the motor cortex or the premotor cortex. * How to cheat: While there are many possible combinations of brain parts, you can make an educated guess and keep clicking until you find the right two. BUILD EVIDENCE Build Evidence is a fairly easy minigame where you choose between multiple answers to "build" a piece of evidence from a wireframe to a fully rendered model. * Originally, this minigame was going to feature origami, but that proved too difficult to pull off. * Introduced in Logic Train I. DOLL THEATER Doll Theater is a fairly easy minigame that comes in three stages. In the first stage, based on a hint, you select an environment and characters (represented by dolls), that appear in that environment, and press "SUBMIT". This is the trickiest stage. In the second stage, the dolls appear in the environment. You click them to move them to different "times". However, the dolls exist in separate time-fields from one another, so to pass the stage, they must all match. In the third stage, you select between multiple answers. * Introduced in Logic Train II * This is another type of "Build" minigame that builds circumstantial stations instead of evidence stations. LIE Lie is an easy minigame where you construct a station built on a lie, by matching answers to the surrounding text. * You can "cheat" simply by pressing the gray button in the center (which is also how you submit a final answer), which shows you what percentage of answers you got right, making it extremely easy. Overview SPOILERS! Since the nature of the Logic Trains is to solve the mystery, this section has several spoilers about the solution. Reiwa's Logic Train This Logic Train is a bit different from the three others in the game. Instead of changing along the Uzumaki is Guilty/Noa is Guilty routes, it changes along the "good" and "evil" states, as Noa is trying to trick Reiwa on the "evil" states, whereas she is trying to convince her she is wrong on the "good" states. Also, the stations do not change between the different versions — instead, the minigames Cat's Cradle and Wheel of Fallacies swap places. In this Logic Train, on "evil" states you break the station NO MOTIVE FOR PARENTS and activate the stations GRUDGE, LOVES RABBITS, and ON DRUGS. On "good" states you do the opposite. The stations LOVES UZUMAKI and OWNS A KNIFE are red herrings, and need to be broken. * Color scheme: Pink * Background: An orthographic view of a wireframe train Logic Train I The first Logic Train in the three-part "detective deductions" series, known as "Logic Train I". On the Noa is Guilty route, in this Logic Train you break the stations THE MASK, MUSIC, NO FIRE DAMAGE, RICE COOKER, and STONE and STRING, and activate the station NO MOTIVE. On the Uzumaki is Guilty route, in this Logic Train you break the stations GUN, STEAM PUFF, and TAP, and activate the stations MISSING RABBIT and NO CAR. The station LOUD CLOTHES is a red herring and should be broken. * Color scheme: Gold and blue * Background: Scratchy vortex Logic Train II The second Logic Train in the three-part "detective deductions" series, known as "Logic Train II". On the Noa is Guilty route, in this Logic Train you break the stations CHOCOLATES, THE LETTER, and THE WINDOW, and activate the stations MONITORED and NO MOTIVE. SMART REIWA is a red herring and should be broken. On the Uzumaki is Guilty route, in this Logic Train you break the stations HANDMADE WEAPON, RETURN, and UZUMAKI'S LETTER, and activate the stations NOT AN ORPHAN, RABBITS, and WARNING. * Color scheme: Seagreen and gray * Background: Decora shapes Logic Train III The third and final Logic Train in the three-part "detective deductions" series, known as "Logic Train III". On the Noa is Guilty route, in this Logic Train you break the stations ANTIDOTE, CHAIN REACTION, and LIPSTICK, SHRAPNEL BOMBS and THE CALL, and activate the stations HIROKI'S APATHY, TAKUMA and TIMING. On the Uzumaki is Guilty route, in this Logic Train you break the stations MOTIVE and SUICIDE, and activate the stations AMANE, NOT SUICIDAL, REIWA'S CONFUSION, THE TRUTH and WAIT. The station NO DRUGS is a red herring and should be broken. * Color scheme: Red and silver * Background: Rabbit in the mist